The present invention pertains to a switch package wherein the switch assembly is designed to accommodate electrical and/or mechanical devices within the confines of the assembly. Specifically, internal circuitry can be hermetically sealed within the switch with the switch assembly providing external switching for the internal circuitry.
No switching devices designed to accommodate an electrical or mechanical device within the confines of the switching device are known.